neonhitchpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beg, Borrow, and Steal
"Beg, Borrow, and Steal" is an unreleased album by Neon Hitch that was orginally due for release as the debut album in 2011, however, following a series of delays, the album was ultimately scrapped and cancelled in early 2014. She instead released Anarchy as her debut album in 2016. Background Born to hippy parents in London, Hitch describes her family as "gypsies. Not thieves," she says, "but traveling street performers." By the age of four, Hitch was performing with the alternative, theatrical circus Archaos, and training to be a trapeze artist, fire swinger, and stilt walker. Her mother and siblings traveled from festival to festival around Europe earning a living from street performing and making and selling jewelry and clothing. Her father was a lighting technician who worked with such artists as Duran Duran, Sting, and David Bowie. At age 10, Hitch began writing poetry, which led to her writing lyrics. Over the next several years, Hitch found herself traveling with friends all over Europe, and living in squats in London while trying to pursue a singing career. After singing on several tracks for British dancehall/reggae label Greensleeves Records, Hitch signed to The Streets` Mike Skinner`s indie label The Beats Recordings (a subsidiary of Atlantic`s 679 Recordings) and went on tour with Skinner. She performed her first major show opening for rapper 50 Cent at England`s Nottingham Arena before the label shut down in 2007. "Everything crumbled, but I didn`t let it stop me," Hitch says. Shortly after, she received a MySpace message from Benny Blanco`s manager James Johnson, of Pilot Creative, who encouraged her to fly out to New York to meet him. James signed on as her manager, and landed Hitch a publishing deal with EMI. On November 12, 2013 Neon Hitch was featured on campus.ie where she revealed that she and her team had completely scrapped the "Beg, Borrow, and Steal" album because she said she "felt there was not enough of my soul in Beg, Borrow, and Steal" and discussed the release of a mixtape called 301 to Paradise in early 2014. Hitch says that the mixtape is a very good preview of what is going to come out on her brand new debut album being released in 2014. On Tuesday, December 3, 2013 Neon Hitch announced that her new mixtape, 301 to Paradise, will be released on January 3, 2014. Neon announced via a live chat on May 11, 2014 that after almost four years, she had parted ways with Warner Brothers Records. She also confirmed that "Beg, Borrow, and Steal" was scrapped, and she would be releasing a new album titled "Eleutheromaniac". Tracklist Bold means the song was released as a single or EP. The songs that were planned to be on this album are: * Hello * Bad Dog * Silly Girl * Fuck U Betta * Poisoned With Love * Picasso * Gold * Get Over U * I'm Doin' Me * U + Me Category:Studio albums Category:Unreleased